We May Be A Monster, But We Are Still Human
by BlackSoulStar
Summary: Gaara transforms into his tailed neast and goes to attack Naruto and his friends, but Naruto transforms into is tailed beast and stops him. When they are both in hospital, Naruto befriends him


All five of them stood in fear from the sight before them. He was a monster. He was going to charge at them and attack them without hesitation. They could see there chakra building around the monster.

They knew he was a psychopath, but the four of them did not know that he was an actual monster. The one that knew, Naruto, got onto the ground in the same position as Gaara. He began to growl at the monster. He wasn't going to allow him to attack his friends, especially when he was around.

Orange chakra began to bubble around his body. It was like a cloak. Tails began to form, four of them. The four people didn't notice as their knucklehead friend changed into the 9 tailed beast that destroyed the village.

Gaara charged at the four and the 9 tails but Naruto ran towards him scratching Gaara in the face. The 9 tails howled in the one tailed beast face, his teeth fully on show. The four friends looked for Naruto but could not find him at all.

"Did Naruto run away?" Sakura gasped in fright as she watched the two tailed beasts fight one another. Shikamaru held all of his three friends. He was terrfied. He could hear people gasping and one was Kakashi sensi.

"When did he?" He gasped. Kakashi went to grab the students but the Shukaku, the one tailed beast, went for them. The beast was close by. They could tell their life was over, but something furry wrapped around each body protecting them in a furry orange tail.

Everyone was put to a safe area. "Sakura when this fight is done, help both of them" Sakura was confused watching as the nine tails whacked the Shukaku with all nine tails. The one tails was knocked to the ground unconscious.

Gaara began to revert back to his human state. He opened an eye to see the nine tails shrink. When the nine tails was back, everyone gasped at the sight. It was Naruto but all his skin was off.

"I may have a monster inside but i am not a monster. My dad put this into me, as he knew i could handle this. My mum was one. It passed down and down. You have given up. When you said that my demon is as real as yours, you don't know how happy that made me" Naruto breathed.

Sakura and the other four ran over to them. "I was glad to know someone else that suffered like me. We are not alone. There is nine Jinjuriki. I have the Kyubbi. All nine of must have suffered in the same way. People fear us, and want to use us as a weapon, though we are still human" Naruto passed out beside the other jinjuriki. Sakura rushed over then began to tend to his wounds. She looked at him then frowned.

"His dad? He knows his dad? Who is his dad?" Shikamaru shrugged.

"His dad died during the attack of the nine tails. That's all i was told" Sasuke and Neji stood beside one another looking at Kakashi.

"Naruto's parents died during the time of the 9 tailes beast attack. But i know nothing else" Kakashi left just as the 3rd Hokage showed up to see the boy.

"Naruto was raised by me. I got to know him, and i know his father extremely well. We all know his father. He said that his dad put it into him, it was the fourth hokage that did it. His mum was Kaushina Uzamaki, she was the last host of the kyubbi. Her preganancy would be complicated so my wife and someone else helped with the birth. As soon as he Naruto was born, he was attacked. Both Minito and Kushina died protecting him. And i will carry on protecting him"

Sakura looked down at her other squad member than had been protecting all five of them. She had tears in her eyes. She looked at Gaara then shook her head. They both suffered the same way.

* * *

Naruto and Gaara were sitting in the hosptial. The Kyubbi jinjuriki, sat on his friends bed, talking about both their childhoods. Naruto found that Gaara had it pretty bad, not only was he alone and isolated but he slowly went mad with the feeling of being alone.

"We are friends right? So you have someone" Gaara nodded then watched as Naruto's friends walked in, Sakura first.

"Hey Naruto...and Gaara" the said male grunted. Sakura sat on the other bed. The blonde haired male, watched as Sasuke walked in as well as Shikamaru, Hinata and Neji. Naruto smiled to his friends.

"Hey guys!" He laughed. Gaara grunted again making Naruto laugh. Sakura glared at the red haired male. She as going to speak but Hinata spoke up.

"Hi...i am...Hinata Hyuuga" the shy girl held out her hand. Gaara stared at it before Naruto directed his hand to hers.

"Shake it stupid," Gaara took the girls hand. He could feel her shaking but she didn't move away. A smile ghosted over his lips, before he responded to the shaking girl.

"Hello, Hinata Hyuuga. I am a Gaara of the sand" The girl giggled then brought her hand back to her side.

"Naruto, you said your dad was the fourth. My dad is the fourth" Naruto laughed then scratched the back of his head.

"That is cool, my parents died protecting me" Gaara smiled.

"The sand is like my mum, that i killled, she keeps protecting me, even now" Naruto lay beside his friend then looked at him with confusion.

"How'd ya kill her?" Naruto asked with curiosity. Gaara rested his head back beside Naruto.  
"She died because she gave birth to me" Naruto nodded then looked to the rest of his friends.

"When i was born, i was attacked by a masked man. He tried to take the Kyubbi from my mum, but my dad put it inside me in. Then people blamed me for the death of the fourth Hokage and the destruction of the village. I was just born. It wasn't me" Gaara gave his new friend a sincere smile, he was glad to have met Naruto.

He found that he could relax in his presence and he could be open and if he happened to lose his temper he knew who would calm him down. No one ever tried to calm him down, to stand up to him. Gaara smiled at Naruto's words, we are still human, for the first time, Gaara truly knew what it felt like to be human, to have a friend and someone to rely on.

**Random story again, this is set during the chuuin exams, but is set when they are 16, when Naruto finds out about his parents. **


End file.
